New Recruits
by GoddessofTricks
Summary: Rachel Winters never had a normal life, hell, it wasn't even an easy one. Rachel has the power to turn into a wolf and back into a human at will, but it came at a price. When Rachel is in her human form, she still has the wolf ears and tail. As a result, many call her a freak and a monster. Loki X OC
1. Avengers Initiative

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related. I do not make any profit off of this, so do even try to sue me. I'm too broke for that anyway.**

 **Sorry if this story is crappy, I was looking through my old notebooks and saw this and decided to post it. This is really old, so please don't judge too hard.**

 **Warning: none, zip, zero. ;)**

 _6 months Prior to present day..._

I looked up cautiously, checking for anymore aliens. I sighed in relief as I saw no more. I fell to my knees, exhausted from fighting. I put up my hood as it fell when I was fighting. I knew people had seen my ears, I saw the fearin their eyes as

I transformed. As I sat there, I saw people looking around in a daze, others were crying over those who weren't moving.

I looked around, making sure nobody recognized me and got up. I winced as I put weight on my right leg. I glanced down and saw a deep gash on my thigh to my shin, but couldn't see anything else. I started limping down an alleyway towardsmy apartment.  
/My ears twitched as I heard an extra set of footsteps following me. I quickened my pace slightly and I noticed theirs did too. Eventually I broke into a run as they chased me.

They chased me as I made my way down multiple alleyways at full speed. I turned to glance back to see a man with dark skin, an eyepatch, and an all black outfit chasing me. I turned back around just as I slammed my right side intoa dead end. I fell  
/to the ground from the impact. I cried out in pain as I hit my injured leg on the wall. I turned around and saw the man standing only a few yards away.

I pushed myself up, leaning heavily against the wall for support. I held my fists up in a defensive position as the man slowly approached me. He raised his hands up in warning and said, "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk."

And that's where it all began. That day, director Fury told me about the Avengers Initiative and asked me to join. And like any sane person, I said yes, because what have I got to loose?

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short. If you want the chapters to be longer, just let me know. I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are welcome, just remember to be kind please. Bye! ❤️**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Mild language**

 _Present Day:_

I was sitting on the couch reading peacefully. Meanwhile Tony, Clint, and Natasha were in the bar, connected to the living room, drinking and talking. Steve frowned as struggled to use an iPad. Bruce had been in the lab all day working on a new experiment.

I jumped in surprise as JARVIS spoke, "Sir, it appears we have a visitor." All eyes turned to the elevator wearily just as it opened.

When the elevator opened, a man with long blonde hair, and lots of muscles came strutting in confidently. He spoke with a voice that sounded like thunder, "Hello, fellow Avengers! I have come back from Asgard!" Tony smiled,"Hey! It's Point Break!"

I cocked my heard to the side, "Not to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?" He turned and smiled, "I am Thor Odinson! And you name is...?" "Rachel." He spoke again in his booming voice, "Lovely

to meet you, Lady Rachel!" I nodded to Thor.

My ears twitched as I heard a cough behind Thor. Then, a tall, pale man with long, black hair, stepped out from behind Thor with a sneer. "I hate to breakup this _lovely_ littlemeeting," he said with a voice drippingwith sarcasm. "But  
I just wanted to remind Thor of why we came here." Thor shifted, looking very uncomfortable.

Tony spoke up breaking the awkward silence, "Why the hell is Loki here?" Thor clearedhis throat, clearly nervous, "Yes, well father has decided that as punishment for the New York Incident, Loki shall become anAvenger."

Everybody stared at Thor in shock, processing what he told us. Suddenly, director Fury came pacing into the room. "Thor and I talked about this the other day, and we agreed that with Loki's magic, he could be a valuable asset.

But he will _not_ be left ungaurded." Tony smirked, "Well then, Reindeer Games, you've got the last room, by Rachel."

 _Damn, so much for privacy._ I had been use to being in the room furthest from everybody. _Now I guess I'll have a psychopathic murderer for a neighbor._ I sighed in frustration, this is going to be difficult.

 **A/N: Sorry for accidentally posting this before I finished, I'm typing on a small screen so it's a bit hard to avoid that button. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's so short. I don't know how long you guys like the chapters, and I wanted to put the next part into its own chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think of this. Till next time!**


	3. Authors Note Please Read

**So I forgot I never wrote down the actual plot and so I'm rewriting this in The Monster Within Us. I'm terribly sorry, but trust me it will be better this way. Thank you for taking the time to read this though. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. I will try to have the first chapter up sometime this week. I will update as soon as as I can. These next few months will be quite busy for me though so please be patient. After all I am still in school and have a life.**  
 **Thanks for understanding (hopefully)! Bye!**


End file.
